This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. An on-going collaboration with Communication Power Corp. (CPC) produces commercial multi-channel, broad band, high power transmitters from CMRR designs. A new 16 channel, 32 kW transmitter is current being built for use on our ultrahigh field systems. This work is funded by Stimulus Grant 1S10RR025437-01.